<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keeping Secrets by KatePotter20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946577">Keeping Secrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatePotter20/pseuds/KatePotter20'>KatePotter20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:21:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatePotter20/pseuds/KatePotter20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco are keeping a secret from Hermione. Will she find out?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger &amp; Draco Malfoy &amp; Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Harry Potter!” A woman’s voice echoed through the house and the two men snogging on the couch in the parlor jumped apart guiltily.  Her feet pounded down the stairs as they tried to make themselves presentable.  Harry waved his wand at the door, removing the silencing and locking charms just in time.</p>
<p>Hermione burst through door, with a smug grin on her face and waving something in her right hand. “Harry James Potter,” she started, shaking her head.  “I had no idea…” She caught sight of the other person on the couch and trailed off.  “Oh. Hello, Malfoy. I didn’t know you were here.”</p>
<p>“Granger,” Malfoy drawled, leaning back on the sofa and crossing one leg over the other.   “Does Potter have to run his guests by you now?” He questioned while picking at a piece of non-existent lint on his pressed, black trousers and not meeting her eyes. </p>
<p>Hermione flushed.  “Of course not, Malfoy ” she sneered, her brown eyes flashing.</p>
<p>Harry burst out laughing and Hermione turned her glare on her best friend. He suppressed a snort then said, “You know he’s just taking a piss.  Why do you let him wind you up?”  She huffed, the tips of her ears glowing red and Harry stifled another chuckle. “Now, what brought you storming in here?”</p>
<p>“Um… No.. Nothing,” Hermione stammered, tucking both hands behind her back and slowly taking several steps back.  “I didn’t know you brought work home tonight. We can talk later.”  She turned and sprinted from the room, letting the door slam behind her. </p>
<p>Harry turned to Draco, still grinning and met his narrowed gray eyes. He blew out a sigh. “What?”</p>
<p>“When are you going to tell her about us?” Draco asked his voice tight.  “She still thinks I’m just your Auror partner.” Then in a quieter voice he added, “She hates me.”</p>
<p>“She does not. She hasn’t for a while.”  Harry rubbed at the back of his neck. “Although, maybe you could try not to rile her up so much.”</p>
<p>“I can’t help it. She’s Hermione Bloody Granger, War Heroine, Brightest Witch, and all that.” He gestured with his hand at all her monikers.</p>
<p>Harry couldn’t hold in the snort that time. “Draco…”</p>
<p>“I know, Potter.” The blonde held up a hand. “So, when are you going to tell her?”</p>
<p>“Soon, I swear.” Draco looked away and Harry placed his hands on his face, forcing Draco to meet his eyes. “I promise,” he said.</p>
<p>“You better,” Draco replied drily. Then he smirked and his eyes heated up, sending Harry’s pulse racing. “The sooner you tell her, the sooner we can ask her to join us.”  </p>
<p>Harry pulled him closer and their lips collided, bruising and possessive. Harry’s hands slid up into Draco’s hair, grasping the silky locks and pulling gently.  Draco moaned into Harry’s mouth, their tongues wrestled, fighting for dominance. Draco’s hands roamed over Harry’s body, gliding over the flat planes of his stomach and dragging his nails over Harry’s nipples.  Harry let out a guttural groan and pulled away, chest heaving.</p>
<p>As he was about to dive back in, Draco’s pocket watch alarm sounded. “Shite!” Draco grumbled. He sat up, pulling away from Harry to turn off the alarm. “I’ve got to go. I promised my mother I would stop by the Manor tonight.”</p>
<p>Harry rested his forehead on Draco’s and sighed.  “Alright then.  I think I’m due for a cold shower.”  He sat back, adjusting himself as Draco stood and dropped a kiss on his hair.</p>
<p>“Tell her and then we don’t have to be worried about being interrupted.”</p>
<p>Harry nodded and Draco headed toward the other room. The floo sounded and Harry pushed to his feet.  He’d check in with Hermione now and maybe, if she seemed open, he’d tell her.  He climbed the stairs to the second floor, passing his own room on the way to the one she had claimed back in fifth year when they started coming to Number Twelve. </p>
<p>When he arrived at her door, a low moan reached his ears.  Harry’s eyes widened.  He raised his hand to knock when Hermione’s voice, huskier than usual, murmured, “Oh, Draco.” His cock, which he had managed to distract after Draco’s exit, had risen and was eager for action again. This was Hermione though, his best friend, he reminded himself, and he was not going to sit her and listen to her rub her bean and for his boyfriend no less.  He turned to walk away when Hermione moaned again. “Yes, Harry.”</p>
<p>Harry groaned softly as he ran his hand over the bulge in his trousers, shuddering as pleasure raced through him. Dropping his head to rest gently on the wall outside her room, he began to rub his cock through his clothes in time to her panting and moaning, interspersed with both his and Draco’s names. She seemed to be getting closer and Harry wasn’t far behind.  Just as she reached her peak, his balls tightened and he bit his lip to keep from shouting as he came.  </p>
<p>Chest heaving, he pulled himself off the wall and hurried back to his room. He hadn’t wanked into his pants in a really long time, and he was definitely due for a long shower now. As his door closed behind him, Hermione’s opened. With a wand flick, she canceled the notification spell in the hall and smirked.  She glanced back to the naked photo of Draco she had found on Harry’s chest of drawers.  Let that teach Harry to keep a secret from her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry crept down the stairs at Grimmauld Place early the next morning, hoping to get to the ministry before Hermione even left her room, not sure he could look her in the face after his actions last night.  Even if she didn’t know what happened. From the smell of bacon wafting from the kitchen, Kreacher had made breakfast and Harry detoured briefly to grab a sandwich on his way out.</p>
<p>But when he stepped into the kitchen it wasn’t Kreacher he saw, it was Hermione.  Hermione in a white tank top and red pyjama shorts. Really short pyjama shorts. He was sure he just saw her arse cheeks peeking out from the bottom.  She spun around at his sharp inhale and it got worse for him. She wore nothing underneath her tank top. Her nipples pushed through the thin material as if it wasn’t there, the darker circles catching all of his attention.  When did his best friend get so fit?</p>
<p>She was talking to him.  Harry shook his head and finally raised his eyes from her breasts to her face.  “I’m sorry. What?”</p>
<p>She laughed at him, her chest brushing by him as she put a plate on the table.  “You’re up early.  I couldn’t sleep, so when I heard you moving around, I thought I’d make us breakfast.” She sat down at the table and gestured to the spot across from her, where a plate sat full of his favorite breakfast foods. “Sit down, Harry, and eat before you head to work.”</p>
<p>Harry collapsed onto the chair opposite her and began to shovel food in his mouth, keeping his eyes solely on his plate. He had to get out of the room as fast as he could before he made a fool of himself.  All of his blood, and his good sense, were flowing to a spot below his belt. </p>
<p>Hermione laughed again, a low husky laugh the likes of which he had never heard from her before.  It shot straight to his cock, which swelled even bigger. What the bloody hell was going on?</p>
<p>“Watching you eat right now;  it’s almost like living with Ron again.”</p>
<p>Ron.</p>
<p>It was like a bucket of cold water had been dumped on him, and his erection disappeared in a heartbeat. Her ex-boyfriend. Their best friend. After years of enjoying the single life and dating almost every pretty witch who had wanted a piece of Golden Trio, he finally moved out and settled down with Luna Lovegood of all people. They were a great, though unexpected match.  His reaction to Harry’s inappropriate feelings for their best friend dashed the final remnants of arousal and he pushed back quickly from the table. “I have to go.”</p>
<p>He almost missed Hermione’s quick frown, but he wasn’t on the track to be Head Auror for nothing.  Was this… Was this something she wanted to?  No.  It couldn’t be.  Could it?</p>
<p>He had to talk to Draco. Dropping a small kiss on the top of her head as he usually did, he hurried to the floo.  He heard her following, and before he left he took one glance behind him. She stood in the doorway, biting her lip and looking quite unsure of herself, an expression Harry hadn’t seen on her face in quite a long time. He smiled her favorite smile, and she smiled back. </p>
<p>“Be safe, Harry,” he heard her call as he spun away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>_____________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry was hours early, so he buckled down the best he could while he waited for his partner to arrive.  His mind wasn’t on his work however, and he kept flashing back to both last night and this morning.  He stood, grabbing a piece of parchment off his desk and wrote out a quick note.  He couldn’t wait for Draco to drag his arse in here any longer.  As he opened the door to get a post owl, he almost ran into Draco who was standing outside ready to knock.</p>
<p>“Get in here,” Harry muttered, grabbing Draco’s arm and pulling him into the office.  A brief skim of the DMLE offices showed that most of their colleagues had not yet shown up for work.  He shut the door and waved his wand, setting multiple levels of locking and privacy spells before turning to face his boyfriend, who was looking rather disgruntled.</p>
<p>“Did you just manhandle me in the office Potter?” he challenged as he pulled his shirt sleeves.  “We agreed to leave this,” he gestured between the two of them, “out of the office.”</p>
<p>Harry blushed, even as he shot Draco a glare. “I did not pull you in here for a quick shag, Malfoy.” He fell into his desk chair and ran a hand through his hair. “Something happened last night. And this morning, and I just don’t know what it means.”</p>
<p>Draco’s eyes gleamed as he slid into the guest chair.  “You told Granger and she wants to shag our brains out.”  He smirked. As this had been one of Draco’s, and Harry’s, top fantasies for quite some time, Harry wasn’t surprised that it was the first place his mind went. Up until last night, Harry thought it would always remain a fantasy.</p>
<p>“Not exactly,” Harry replied before Draco could get too excited at his long pause.</p>
<p>Draco narrowed his eyes, pinning Harry to his chair with just a glance. “What do you mean, ‘not exactly’?”</p>
<p>Harry flushed even more red and held up a hand before Draco could pummel him with questions.  Slowly, he told Draco everything that had happened the night before. When he got to the part where he wanked into his trousers, Draco’s smug smile disappeared and his eyes darkened with lust.</p>
<p>Shifting to adjust himself, he said, “If we didn’t work with a bunch of trained investigators who could figure out what we had been doing in a heartbeat, I would take you over your desk right now, Potter. “  His voice was hoarse as he continued, “Damn, that was hot.”   </p>
<p>Harry gulped, both at the expression on Draco’s face and his words. His cock had leapt in his trousers at the thought of Draco bending him over his desk.  They were both pretty dominant, but were able to submit to the other when necessary. He shook his head, trying desperately to clear the images Draco had just placed in his mind.</p>
<p>“You said something happened this morning too,“ Draco continued, the smirk back on his face as he watched the emotions move over Harry’s. Amusement, desire, anticipation and then regret.</p>
<p>As Harry detailed this morning’s interaction, Draco’s smile grew larger and larger.  He finished, saying, “And I just don’t know what to do. I mean, she can’t possibly want both of us, can she?”</p>
<p>“Potter, you are so lucky you made friends with Granger in first year.”  At Harry’s raised eyebrow, he continued. “You never would have passed your classes, or survived anything, without her.” When Harry remained clueless, he added,   “I don’t think she could have made it any more clear beyond just coming out and saying it. Yes, she wants us both.”</p>
<p>“But—“</p>
<p>“But nothing. Has Hermione Granger ever pranced around Number Twelve in basically her pants before?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>And is Hermione Granger not smart enough to forget to use a silencing charm?”</p>
<p>“Well—“ Harry started before he met Draco’s determined gaze. “No.”</p>
<p>“And, “ Draco stopped, his expression vague for a moment, before clearing. “Harry, where is the picture you took of me? The one with my old school tie? The one you said no one would ever see?”</p>
<p>“In the top drawer of my dresser, in my bedroom. Why?”</p>
<p>“I think I know what the Brightest Witch was waving around when she first came into the parlor last night.”</p>
<p>Realization flowed over Harry. “Hermione had asked if she could borrow the invincibility cloak yesterday.  Something about wanting to look into it for work.” Hermione’s role as an Unspeakable wasn’t  public knowledge, but both Harry, Draco and most of the Weasleys were in the know.</p>
<p>“And where is the invisibility cloak?”</p>
<p>“In the top drawer of my dresser,” Harry muttered, closing his eyes. “Draco, I am so so—“</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it, Harry,” Draco interrupted. “Because it was Granger, I will let it go. This time. But you better find a better hiding place for those sorts of things when you get home tonight.”</p>
<p>Harry nodded. “Absolutely.”</p>
<p>“Now, what are we going to do about our little witch?” Draco questioned, rubbing his hands together.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the sound of the floo, Harry hurried from the kitchen to meet Hermione as she stepped out of the fireplace.  With a wave of his wand, the soot disappeared and Hermione looked up, eyebrow raised at the wine glass he placed in her hand. </p>
<p>“Before you say a word, I wanted to thank you for the delicious breakfast this morning, so I prepared a nice dinner.” He took her other hand and led her toward the dining room.  </p>
<p>“Kreacher is going to think he’s out of a job if we keep this up.” Hermione laughed. She had long ago given up her campaign to free the house elves, after spending time talking to several of them at Hogwarts.  Instead, she had worked tirelessly to be sure they were treated properly. It had been a battle, but another one she had won.  </p>
<p>Harry led her to a seat at the table. Candle light flickered, reflecting off the mirrors on the walls back toward the room. Soft music drifted through the room from the wireless in the corner. She “I’ll be right back,” he said, ducking out the other door toward the kitchen.   </p>
<p>She took another sip of the delicious elf wine and was glancing around the table at the three places set when he returned.  “Is Ron coming?” she asked, her voice a little higher than normal.  </p>
<p>Harry placed a platter of roasted chicken, potatoes and carrots on the table, the scents of wine, garlic and lemon filling the room. “No,” he replied simply before heading back out the door. Seconds later, he was back with a basket of warm bread.  </p>
<p>“Then, who is joining us?” she asked.  </p>
<p>“I am, Granger,” Draco drawled, entering from the kitchen with a full bottle of wine in one hand and his own glass in the other.  </p>
<p>“Oh!” Her face flushed and Harry and Draco exchanged grins.  </p>
<p>Settling down in their seats, Harry turned to Hermione. “I have to tell you something.”  He reached over and took Draco’s hand. “Draco isn’t just my Auror partner, he’s my boyfriend. Has been for a while now.”  </p>
<p>Hermione tried to look surprised by his declaration but failed miserably and the two men traded smirks this time. "You weren’t worried about my reaction, were you?  You know I don’t care about any of that. You’re still my best friend, Harry,”  </p>
<p>He barked out a laugh. “To be honest, I am more worried about Ron’s reaction, than yours.”  </p>
<p>She nodded. Ron tended to react first, think later when it came to surprises.  “After he gets over the shock, he’ll be fine with you being with men.  Being with Draco, though,” She trailed off, a smile coming over her face as she appeared to imagine the conversation.  “That might take a while.”  </p>
<p>Draco snorted inelegantly.  “Tell me about it. He just stopped muttering about ‘snakes’ every time he saw me.”  </p>
<p>Harry grinned. “You deal with my best mates; I deal with yours.” Draco smiled back and held his hands up in surrender.  </p>
<p>Harry leaned over to drop a kiss on his lips before pulling back but Draco was having none of it. Grabbing on to Harry’s messy hair, he tugged him closer, deepening the kiss.  Harry moaned and Draco peeked through his eyelashes at their little witch.  Her eyes were fixed on them as her breaths quickened. The shallow breathing drew his gaze to her breasts where her nipples pressed against her powder blue silk shirt. A deep flush rose from her neck to cover her cheeks. The tip of her tongue darted out to lick her lips and Draco groaned.  </p>
<p>Her chair scraped against the floor as she jumped to her feet.  “I’ll... um...” she spluttered, trying to kick start her brain. “I’m just going to leave you two alone.”  </p>
<p>Before she made it to the doorway, Harry was there, blocking her exit. She stepped back, only to have her back meet Draco’s chest.  Harry looked at Draco behind her, nodded then met her eyes. “You don’t have to leave, Hermione. Not if you don’t want to,” Harry said, his voice low and husky, sending a surge of pleasure through his companions.  </p>
<p>“But...but...” she stammered in reply.  </p>
<p>Harry took another step forward, keeping Hermione pressed between them and leaned forward to kiss Draco again. Then, taking a deep breath, and hoping, even after all of this, that they weren’t wrong, he pressed his lips to hers.  </p>
<p>The kiss started softly, a gentle caress between two friends, before quickly changing. Harry’s tongue darted out to touch her lips and she gasped, allowing him to slip inside. His hands drifted down her curves to her waist, drawing her closer and closer to him. She invaded his senses, from the scent of her hair to the taste of her lips. She was intoxicating.  </p>
<p>She moaned into his mouth and Harry dragged open his eyes. Draco was dropping open mouthed kisses along her throat. He pulled back and she gazed up at him, her pupils blown wide, looking thoroughly sinful and he growled low in his throat. Grasping her face in his hands, he crashed his lips against hers, suddenly ravenous in his desire to taste her. She seemed to feel the same way, attacking his lips as she pulled at his shirt, buttons popping and shooting all over the room. Harry could kiss her all day, but this wasn’t just about him. He retreated, letting his forehead drop to hers for a moment before spinning her into Draco’s arms.    </p>
<p>Draco lowered his head slowly, giving her plenty of time to stop this, if she wanted to. Huffing, Hermione grabbed at his hair, tugging his lips to hers. Harry adjusted himself as he watched his best friend kiss his boyfriend, their lips tangling in the age-old dance. Draco’s hands roamed her body, grabbing at her bum and pulling her against what Harry knew was an impressive bulge in his pants.  </p>
<p>After a keening moan left her mouth, she fell back. Chest heaving, her eyes flickered between them.  “Are you sure, Harry?”    </p>
<p>Harry snickered. “I thought I was supposed to ask you that.”  </p>
<p>She grinned. “I’m sure, if you are.”  </p>
<p>“Yes, yes.” Draco broke in. “We’re all sure.  Let’s move this party upstairs.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry cast a stasis spell on the food, while Draco grabbed their witch, </span>
  <span>apparating</span>
  <span> to the master bedroom. Following them a moment later, he shut and locked the door, layering multiple silencing and locking spells to keep out intruders, especially the red-headed kind.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Hermione and Draco were snogging against the wall and Harry watched hungrily, pulling off his ripped shirt and dropping it to the floor.  Finally, he couldn’t take it any longer and he moved behind Draco, pressing his arousal firmly against his </span>
  <span>arse</span>
  <span>. Draco groaned, pushing back against him, and grinding his hips in reply. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clothes off,” Hermione muttered between kisses as she grabbed at Draco’s shirt. With a wave of Harry’s wand, they were down to their pants while Hermione remained in her knickers and bra.  His mouth dropped open as he feasted his eyes on his full-figured best friend. The green lace pushed her breasts up, as if begging to be taken into their mouths, and Harry wanted nothing more than to do so. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco smirked. “I always thought you’d look good in green, Granger.” He reached around her, unclasping her bra in a snap and letting it slide off her arms on to the floor. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A shudder ran through her at his tone. “We’re about to have sex and you still can’t call me by my first name?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco picked her up and tossed her gently on the bed. “Nope.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both men laughed as they crawled onto the bed after her, one on each side. Almost in sync, they bent their heads to her breasts. Harry devoured her, nipping and biting her nipple one second and suckling it the next.  Draco laved her other breast, swirling his tongue around the tip before engulfing it into his warm mouth. Hermione whimpered and tossed her head, a halo of brown curls splaying around her.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry slid down her body and yanked off her matching green knickers, burying his nose in her warmth. His cock throbbed as he inhaled the scent of her – his Hermione – before running his fingers up her inner thigh and feeling her tremble in response.  He glanced up to see Draco ‘s fingers </span>
  <span>tweaking</span>
  <span> and rolling the nipple that Harry had left behind. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span> Harry swept his tongue from her bum to her clit, savoring the flavor of her, before diving in with lips, fingers and tongue. He devoured her, letting her moans tell him he was on the right track, until her thighs stiffened around his head, holding him in place.  He continued to lap at her as she quivered and trembled through her orgasm until she went limp. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at Draco, who growled under his breath before leaning down and fusing their lips together. His tongue plundered Harry’s mouth as Draco grabbed his face, pulling Harry to his knees to face him over Hermione’s body. Harry savored the woodsy scent of his other lover, reveling in the differences between the two. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She tastes amazing,” Draco murmured, his lips moving down Harry’s face, to his neck. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” Harry groaned, his hips thrusting absently, looking for some type of friction. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco’s hand slid down Harry’s chest, past his stomach and groped his package, massaging it over his pants.  Harry’s eyes slid shut and his head fell back, pleasure rolling through him. He reciprocated and slipped his hand into Draco’s pants, grasping his cock and jerking it several times. Draco’s hissed, his hips following Harry’s hand until Hermione whimpered, interrupting them.  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her chocolate brown eyes smoldered at them; pupils dilated as she watched the show they put on. “Don’t let me stop you,” she purred, pushing herself against the headboard.  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no, little witch,” Draco replied, “we were just waiting for you.” He captured her lips, coaxing another whimper from her. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you,” she whispered, her face flushing brightly. “Both of you. But I’m not sure I am quite ready for that yet.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you want, Hermione.” Harry breathed out, his cock getting even harder, which he hadn’t thought was possible. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever I want? Hmm.” She tapped a finger on her chin, grinning widely. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re a cheeky witch, aren’t you? Draco laughed, dropping another kiss on her lips. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione snickered before getting on her hands and knees in front of Draco. Gripping him in her hands, she began to lick and kiss the tip before taking him into her mouth. Harry gazed at the sight, palming his cock and tugging on it in time to Hermione’s movements. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, she stopped and looked at Harry. “Well, what are you waiting for?” she asked as she shook her bum at him.  Harry didn’t wait any longer, sliding into Hermione was like coming home. He never wanted to leave. </span>
  
</p>
<p><span>They worked together, with Hermione between them as she always was meant to be.  Throwing his head back, Draco moaned loudly when Hermione took him deep into her throat. Harry followed every moment, eyes feasting on the beauty of the two people he loved the most in this world. The display sending even more pleasure </span><span>thrumming</span> <span>through</span><span> his veins.  Hermione whimpered softly, and Harry slid his hand around her hips and over her clit, flicking it with his fingers. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Harry!” She dragged herself off of Draco’s cock, looking back at Harry, eyes glazed. Her lips were swollen, red and wet, and his hips lost their rhythm for a moment, but kept his fingers moving on her.  “I’m so close,” she cried out, before diving back onto Draco. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too,” Draco grunted, his hands tangled in Hermione’s curly hair, pulling slightly at the roots while her entire body shuddered.  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry sped up as Hermione fluttered around him, clenching at him with her pussy as she came again, her moans muffled by Draco’s cock in her mouth.  This set Draco off and his cock pulsed, sending spurts of cum down her throat which she swallowed before slowly releasing him from her mouth.  Harry couldn’t take anymore. His cock swelled and he gave a shout, spilling himself inside of her. It was as if his entire life force had been drained from his body. He pulled out, and collapsed next to Hermione on the bed, Draco falling to his back on her other side. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmm,” Hermione hummed softly. “Now, that was... wow” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco snorted. “Yes, it was, little witch. Yes, it was.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry grinned. He’d never been happier in his life. He rolled over, throwing an arm over Hermione to rest on Draco’s hip. She glanced up at him, her chocolate brown orbs glowing in the softened light of his room. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” she said quietly. “When do you think we can do that again?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco and Harry raised their heads off the bed on either side of her and their eyes met, both incredulous at her words and their luck. Draco smirked. Harry nodded. And they both dove onto her body, lips and hands moving over her with abandon. Her shrieks of laughter, mixed with small gasps of pleasure, were music to Harry’s ears. Life was perfect. </span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for your patience with this last chapter.  This was my first sex scene, and apparently I decided to jump into the deep end with a threesome.  Hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>